Trigger-activated devices are typically activated by a user who uses a portion of the user's body, such as a finger, to move a mechanical trigger relative to the trigger-activated device. For example, a user may cause the discharge of a firearm by depressing the trigger with a finger. However, due to the complexities of the human body and the mechanisms and structures associated with movement of a finger, the desired motion of depressing the trigger may induce and/or include other undesired motions which may alter or spoil the alignment of the trigger-activated device during activation thereof. For example, when attempting to depress a trigger, the user may also unintentionally or inadvertently induce lateral and/or vertical forces into the trigger, which may alter or spoil the alignment of the trigger-activated device relative to the target or other object at which the device is aimed.
In order to achieve the most accurate possible activation of the trigger on a trigger-activated device, the user's trigger finger should properly engage and depress the trigger. Proper engagement and depression of the trigger may occur when the user is able to depress the trigger while minimizing or eliminating the introduction of lateral and/or vertical forces into the trigger, such that the user does not alter or spoil the alignment of the trigger-activated device while depressing the trigger. The ability of a user to properly engage and depress the trigger may be enhanced if the user's finger contacts the trigger in the proper location, which may vary between different users. Consistent and repeatable engagement and depression of the trigger may enhance a user's ability to achieve the most accurate possible activation of the trigger because the user will experience consistent forces and motions, both of the trigger and of the trigger finger, during each activation of the trigger.
Further discussion regarding the proper activation of triggers is available in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,651,642 and 6,957,644; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0188587; and United States Army Marksmanship Unit, Pistol Marksmanship Guide, ISBN 1589636317, Chapter III—Trigger Control, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.